Almost Lost
by HiyaItsHails
Summary: James is in need of medical assisstance. Jessie has to deal with the stress of almost losing him. Rocketshippy. Read thru the drama for a fluff :)


_Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off againnnn!!!_

Once more, Jessie, James, and Meowth has been sent hurdling into the stratosphere by Ash's pikachu. "Ugh! That stupid rat!" Jessie said, while still flying through the air. James didn't answer. They continued to quickly fall back to earth.

After landing, Jessie quickly got up and dusted herself off, followed by Meowth moments later. James remained laying still in the bush where he landed.

"You alright James?" Jessie yelled time her partner. "James?" She approached the bush in which James landed, and moved some branches to see him.

He was out cold. "Oh my Arceus." She whispered, panicked. Had James died? No, surely not. She put her ear to his chest. His heart was still beating, and he was still breathing slow, shallow breaths.

Why did this have to happen?! They'd been fine the first 100 times. Jessie began pacing, what was she to do? Her eyes filled with tears and she was shaking. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening!

"Ay Jess, is Jim okay?" Meowth asked as he approached Jessie.

Oh yeah, Meowth was there, she'd almost forgotten. "No." She said quietly.

This was actually happening. What was she doing?! He needed a doctor!! "Meowth, where's the nearest hospital?" The panicked fog in her mind was beginning to lift. She lifted him out of the bush onto flat ground.

"How would I know? we're in da middle'a nowhere!"

_Oh my arceus! _Jessie was now shaking more than ever, and her vision was starting to fade. She thought she was going to faint. _No, that wouldn't help anything._

"Okay, Meowth, climb that tree and try to see where the nearest town is." She said, pointing at a tree.

With that, the scratch cat Pokémon obeyed and climbed the tree. He looked in all directions before pointing. "Over dere!"

Jessie scooped James up into her arms and began running in that direction, leaving Meowth behind. She started to wonder what could possibly be wrong with him. He could've just been knocked out from hitting his head, or maybe it had something to do with the electric shock. She didn't think she could live with herself if he became paralyzed, or worse... would she be able to live at all? Oh, why did everyone she loved have to die??!

She was nearing the town, and was beginning to notice how hard it was to stay standing. She ran faster, James was still limp in her arms. She hoped he would be okay, but couldn't stop thinking about if he wasn't.

There wasn't any human hospital in this town, so the pokémon center would have to do. She ran in and quickly approached the counter, nurse joy wasn't there, she was in the back dealing with something. Jessie rang the bell on the countertop a couple times impatiently. "Nurse Joy! I really really need your help!" She was super scared, and physically felt sick herself. How was it possible for her to be so hot and cold at the same time? How was it possible to be so tired, yet so jumpy at the same time? She didn't know. She just knew James needed help.

Nurse Joy approached the counter. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. How dare she be so calm?

"It's James! Help him please!" She begged. She was practically holding him over the counter at this point.

"Of course. Chansey, fetch me a stretcher." The pokémon went into the back room for a moment, before returning with a rolling stretcher. Joy helped Jessie lay James down upon it before they rushed into the operating room. Jessie tried to go with them, but Joy stopped her.

"No! You don't understand I need to be there!"

"No Jessie. You're not allowed in the operating room until he's stabilized." Nurse Joy's calmness infuriatied Jessie to no end. She reluctantly sat down in a chair in the front room.

She tapped her foot on the floor. She was restless. She needed to know James would be okay, she needed him to be okay. This was all her fault, she knew it. If she wouldn't had made up such a stupid plan, and just took a day off like James had suggested, none of this would've happened. They'd be safe. He'd be safe.

Just then, Meowth walked in, he was tired and out of breath from running all this way uphill. He sat down in a chair beside Jessie. "Ay, is Jimmy ok?"

Jessie sighed and slouched in her seat. She hated how calm Meowth was. Did he even care? "Wish I knew..."

"Dey won't let ya in?"

"No, not until they 'stabilize him', but I know they're not gonna let me in for much longer."

Meowth sighed and nodded his head understandingly. "Bummer."

Just then, Nurse Joy walked in. Jessie practically jumped out of her seat. She took a breath in an attempt to calm down before talking to the nurse. "So, hows everything going?" She asked, slightly frantic.

"Pretty good, his heart is going surprisingly strong, but that could change at any minute due to his condition." She mentally prepared herself to ask what exactly they were doing before the injury, but if she knew Jessie and James, she knew the answer wouldn't be good. "James has a couple different head injuries, and I'm required to ask, what exactly was he doing before acquiring said injuries?"

Jessie became slightly nervous, she had completely forgotten about her failed plan to capture pikachu. "Um, you know..." She had absolutely no idea how to explain the situation without _actually _explaining the situation. "Stuff." _Real smooth Jessie. "_Shouldn't you go check on James?"

"You guys were trying to steal someone's pokémon, weren't you?" She almost laughed, before remembering to be professional.

This ended up being quite awkward for Jessie. She knew this Joy? "Uh, you know us?"

"Yes..." She was now looking at Jessie as if she was crazy.

Now that she thought about it, Jessie didn't pay attention to where she was. A quick glance out the window revealed that she was in Pewter City. Ah, that made sense. "Um, and about the pokémon stealing... uh... am I allowed to say yes?" She asked, genuinely concerned that James might not get treated if they were up to no good.

Joy let out a long sigh. "Yes, of course. I'll treat him either way Jess, I'm not heartless."

"Of course... sorry." Jessie replied, embarrassed.

Chansey suddenly poked it's head out the door of the operating room. "Chansey, chanse chanse!"

A panicked look briefly spread across Nurse Joy's face before she began to head back to the operating room, a little _too_ quickly for Jessie's liking. "I'll, uh update you soon." She said frantically before disappearing behind the closed door.

Jessie found herself pacing around the waiting room, she was lucky nobody else was there but Meowth. She continued pacing around and around. Why had she been so stupid? James needed a hospital, not some measly Pokémon Center! Why was Nurse Joy so worried?! James was gonna be okay, right?! RIGHT?! Jessie once more felt like she was going to faint. Honestly, fainting wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Sit down Jess! Youse making me dizzy!"

"Shut up!" She snapped. Why was he so calm?! James was his friend too!

"Calm down Jessie! Do you wanna know what dat chansey said or not?"

Jessie immediately sat down, now eager to hear what the cat had to say... or was she? She didn't know, nor care.

"All it said is dat James' heart rate slowed **slightly **and it just wanted Joy tah check on em."

Just about the opposite of what Meowth had expected happened. Jessie looked as if her whole world was falling apart, he could see it in her eyes. Why was this happening?! Why didn't Meowth care?? Why did it always have to be like this?? Everyone she loved. EVERYONE! Why did this have to happen to her??

She knew why. She was a terrible friend. She didn't deserve James. He was probably in so much pain right now, and all Jessie could think about was herself. His heart was failing. That seemed to be the most likely cause of slowed heart to her. It also happened to be one of the worst possible causes. This was all her fault, and she would have to live without James as her punishment.

"Jess, wouldya please listena me?" Meowth startled her, but she looked down to him nonetheless. Meowth couldn't help but look up at her with amazement. Were those tears in her eyes? Real, genuine tears? He was in for more than he bargained for. Here goes nothing. "Listen, Jess. I know you went tah med school an' all that jazz, and you're probably tinkin' about all teh stuff that could be wrong wit him. Just remember, it could be nuthin serious. Stop tinking about teh worst case scenario!"

That did it. Jessie began to cry. Meowth had made her cry. Not in a silly way, or like when she cries to guilt them into giving her their food, no, genuine, serious tears. Meowth didn't know how to react. This never happened. Was she going to get mad and beat him up? Who knows with Jessie. Meowth had never seen her this way before.

She took a deep breath and blinked the remainder of her tears away, before smiling. "Thank you Meowth."

What? Did she just thank him? Who took Jessie away? And who's this clown they replaced her with? Meowth couldn't help but look confused, and Jessie sensed his confusion.

"I thought you didn't care." She said, wiping tears away. "I was wrong. You do care_. _Thank you for trying to calm me down." Meowth felt like he might start crying too. Of course he cared about those goofs.

Jessie was quickly jolted back to reality by the sound of Chansey making happiness noises. This was followed by Nurse Joy's voice. Jessie focused hard to hear what she was saying, but to no avail. Then it happened. She heard James' voice. JAMES' VOICE! He'd woken up!

She couldn't help but be happy. Meowth was also smiling ear to ear. Of course, there could be some kind of long term effects, like memory loss or brain damage or something, but that thought did not prevent her from being happy. Either way, she got her James back.

_Her James. _

She heard Nurse Joy talking a bit more to James, to which he responded. Then, she came out of the operating room and approached Jessie. "So," She could see how happy Jessie was, and knew that she'd heard them. "As you know, James is awake. He's to say in the bed, as we would like to monitor him for a couple more hours. He was looking for you as soon as he regained consciousness. You can go in now if you want."

Jessie began to walk in, but stayed in the doorway for a second. Chansey was waving it's paw in front of his face, which he was following with his eyes he hadn't noticed her yet. After seeing her, Chansey left the room.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy wanted to talk to Meowth, who was still sitting in the waiting room by himself. "You gonna join them?" She asked him. "Eh, I will later. I gotta let dem have der moment." Joy chuckled a bit. A classic case of pokémon looking out for their trainers. Now that she thought about it, Meowth seemed more human than pokémon in a way.

Jessie ran over to James and gave him a big hug, of course, as carefully as possible. Once she let go, James smiled at her. _That smile. _She sort of almost lost that smile. She sort of almost lost James.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she kissed him. Oh boy did she kiss him. James was caught off guard, but quickly tried to match her passion. Before James even knew what happened, she pulled away, as if she had just realized what she'd done and regretted it. James was a bit disappointed, but tried not to show it.

Jessie laughed nervously for a moment before speaking. It was obvious to James that Jessie was unbelievably happy, albeit a bit embarrassed. As he read her face even further, he realized she had been crying. This realization made him a bit sad, but then happy again after remembering that she wasn't sad anymore. "So... um... how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Eh, I'm okay." He started. Wait, he could definitely make this more fun. "My head is killing me though..." He made puppy-dog eyes at Jessie, who rolled her eyes in return. "Although... it might feel a bit better another smooch..."

"Get over here you!" As they leaned in, James wrapped his arms around Jessie, and pulled her closer than she expected. Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. They kissed passionately, almost competitively. This was new, they wanted this. They wanted this more than anything in the world. They've wanted this ever since they met, even though neither of them knew it at the time.

They say hindsight has 2020 vision. It wasn't until James was almost tooken away from her, when Jessie knew she wanted this. She knew without even knowing... if that makes any sense.

Who cares about what happened? They had eachother now, and it was great.

Meowth was peaking through the slightly cracked open door, and trying to hold in his hysterical laughter. He was happy those chumps finally got together. Now, he planned to go in there, ruin the moment, and tease them relentlessly.

**What did I just write? I'm not disappointed but like I've never written anything like this before lol anyway, I hope you liked this... pop me a review? ~**

**Luv ya!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
